whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Raura!
So since a Raia Page was made :) a lot of users had different opinions. So why not make a Raura Page right? :P We all know how cute and adorable they look ( i cant beilive i said that xD) since the first Austin & Ally episode <3 so if you ship this pairing as a couple or frienship name add your name :) (Please dont hate on the ship name) Raura is so ADORAURABLE! <3 And for the TV Show Pairing, please see Auslly <3 <3 <3 Raura Shippers :) *Summer!!! (Summerpinkheart2002) just as friends lol!!! *Claire(RAURA FTW DINKS 8D!!!!!) *Esther (Bombom6206) (Friend way xD). *Corey!!!!!!!! <3 (CoolCoreyCat13) (RAURA FTW!!!) *Scream (SCREAM4AUSLLY) (as friends) *KLA (KidLovesAuslly) (It's my blood, RAURA 4EVER! And they are ARAURABLE!!! <3 <3 <3 <3) *Ausllyaddict *AusllyRocking (ITS THE AIR I BREATHE! RAURA FTW <3) *Hannah (THEY R MY OTP!!!!) *Nutter (YUSHEZ) *Auslly12 (CUTEST COUPLE EVER!!!!!!!<3 RAURA!!) *TaylorR5A&A *Veronica (I ship auslly more but RAURA IS SO CUUUUUTEE :D) *Swiftie (i ship them as JUST friends, I will never ever ever ship them as a couple.....like ever :P) *AzureMist (I kinda ''ship Raura, that's just how I work with real life ships.) *Mel AHHHHHHH!!! So.adorable! EEP! ������ *Sarah ( CUTEST COUPLE EVER!!!! RAURA FTW!!!) *Jayla (= *Megan (AustinAndAllyAddict: RAURAAAA!!) *R5girl Aka Chelsea :3 (MY OTP :3) *Eileen516 *Olivia *Rossay!!!! (RAURA IS DA BOMMMBBBBBB) *Krissy (MOST ADORABLE COUPLE EVAAA!!!) *Melody (I kinda ship em.....BUT I SHIP RELODY MORE 8D) *Foreverrrrr *ALIIIIIIII (Agirlxoxo) (BEST COUPLE EVER) *Brett 8D *Chloe (If u do not ship them then u have a serious problem called no brainiouss) Raura Moments! <3 *They have the cutest hugs ever!!! *They match their outfits sometimes.(not planned though...at least as far as I know) *They have these jokes called Laura jokes.(or should I say Raura jokes xD) *When 'Auslly' is mentioned in interviews, Laura and Ross both slightly blush. *Laura called Ross a sweetheart and Laura called Ross adorkable in the livechat with the cast. *Ross seemed upset/jealous when Laura and Raini thought 'Raura' was their friendship name. *Ross said 'Raura and Auslly' in the livechat. *Ross helped Laura with her makeup once. *Ross and Laura went to Kansas City together to take pictures and sign autographs with fans. *Ross called Laura interesting. *Laura described Ross as a sweetheart, very talented, and a fun guy (or Fungi XD) *Ross tucked a piece of Laura's hair back behind her. *In a photo Laura is playing Guitar Hero with Ross and she has a yellow guitar, in another photo it shows Ross with the same one. Indicating that Ross let Laura use his yellow guitar. *They went to Australia together. *Ross was Laura's first kiss (The Kiss in Real Life & Reel Life.) *Ross jokingly says that Laura isn't a better dancer than her character, Ally. *Ross and Laura both went to a kid's hospital together. *Laura follows all of Ross's siblings and Ross's parents, and Ross himself on social networking sights. *Laura attended a R5 Concert On May 19th, 2013 *Ross and Laura both know what 'Raura' is. *In a blooper in Campers & Complications, Ross & Laura actually leaned in ''too close in one take. *Ross said they act like a married couple. *They both love adrenaline rush (but Ross loves it more XD) *They're hopeless romantics. *They dressed up as Fred and Ethel which is a married couple from I Love Lucy! *In a photo Ellington Ratliff shows a pose that Ross would do if he had a crush on a girl. In the picture below. it shows Ross doing that same pose on Laura. *For the Unblocked kiss in Real Life & Reel Life, took FIVE takes to flim. Indicating, Ross and Laura kissed five times. *Ross joked about Laura being jealous of Maia, which is a hint he might know about the Raia/Raura war. *In the NBT Interviews, Ross puts his arm around Laura. *In an interview Laura blushed when she said fans were already planning a Raura Wedding. *One time for a fan picture Ross fake proposed to Laura as a pose Pics :) BPT4L9oCYAA0WBr.jpg imagesCA7AQLGE.jpg imagesCAHYUBKC.jpg tumblr_inline_mlkizrKhns1qz4rgp.gif laura and ross.jpg untitled (2)dada.png raura 6.jpg raura 5.jpg raura 4.jpg raura 3.jpg raura 10.jpg raura 9.jpg raura 122.jpg raura 11.jpg raura 12.jpg KEEP CALM .jpg Just ship it.jpg INSANE RAURA.jpg images (2)llove.jpg images (3)raura.jpg untitled (11)cuteeeeeeeeeeeee.png Jj.jpg Ross-lynch-laura-marano-disney-upfront.jpg R.jpg Raura so cute.jpg Ross-lynch-laura-marano-sirius-xm.jpg raura with guitars.jpg 484634_351130684987254_1889333086_n.png Raura_anjhfnjfj.jpg BPv5aL4CIAEcBka.jpg BPv6cKkCAAARjGr.jpg BPv8BWfCQAAY0gQ.jpg BPv8h8RCUAAfWLo.jpg BPwFGh_CIAAlYUj.jpg BPv-eduCUAA6whk.jpg Tumblr mov98bthgY1re0vaco1 250.gif BPzfRX0CYAAafX2.jpg go crazy and ship raura.png tumblr_mqkljvIygB1rqz0x9o2_250.jpg tumblr_mqkljvIygB1rqz0x9o1_250-1.jpg tumblr_mqkljvIygB1rqz0x9o3_400.jpg images-9.jpeg images-10.jpeg images-20.jpeg images-14.jpeg raura edit.jpg a13.jpg Raura photo edit.jpg Raura after a boat ride in Australia.jpg raura.png tumblr_mqp5hwjHQn1rqz0x9o1_500.jpg|Ross, you a little jealous? ;) Ross-lynch-and-laura-marano-dating.jpg Raura-in-Australia-austin-and-ally-33703335-600-600.jpg married2.gif Tumblr_static_raura_shoot.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mq07w7bkwv1sappi0o1_500.jpg cea0725f530828e701f9c3032f0ab94e.jpeg Raura.xd.png tumblr_mkbs5q9BIh1s4pwauo1_250.gif tumblr_inline_mkap7a4pNo1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mr1rsquCLA1qz4rgp.gif 534757_298639750237089_1082107872_n.jpg t_e2f70b80ee4144f08818fd4af07e4003.jpg tumblr_miefzgVQGI1rkbmaro1_500.jpg tumblr_mqnkzdH1nY1srq3huo1_400.jpg 500px-Raura_photo_shop.jpg Raura_dance.gif mqdefault.jpg 640px-Raura.jpeg 3248273-256-k766692.jpg 5664287-256-k427405.jpg 5273344-256-k557240.jpg FFC_Raura.png Raura_clevver_tv.png 185px-Raura1.jpg tumblr_mksbno7FjT1rqzuyqo1_500.jpg J-14 Pic.jpg OMGGGGGG!!!!.jpg Tumblr mrc6ykvYcQ1rlu7lbo2 500.jpg Tumblr mrc6ykvYcQ1rlu7lbo1 500.jpg Baby-of-Ross-jpg-and-laura-marano-empire-state-08-jpg.jpeg|Harmony Lynch. Raura's morphed Baby Girl. :) 3620_458060707625491_474108441_n.jpg mqdefaultttfdethjjg.jpg ross-lynch-laura-marano-sirius-xm-1.jpg tumblr_mkhlngSraB1rbq22qo1_500.gif tumblr_mqeyx9T26D1sappi0o1_1280.png tumblr_mly2zg9Osw1rjauheo2_1280.jpg auslly unblocked.jpg Raurakissing.png airport.png RAURA BABY.png DONT_KEEP_CALM!.jpg RAURAAA.png OMG.jpg RAURA .jpg Rauraa.jpg Editt.png Raura Videos :) Rivals Resther!!! Raia Relody Regan! ROSHLEY! Moss!!! Rossica !!! Category:Shippers Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Parings Category:Clubs Category:Love Category:Ships Category:Users Category:Videos Category:Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Cool Category:Adorable Category:Pairs Category:YOU Category:Us! Category:Cute Category:Awesomeness Category:Real Life Pairs Category:Perfection Category:Pictures Category:Shippings Category:SO CUTE YOU JUST WANNA SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF THEM! Category:Radical Category:Da Best! Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:SUPER CUTE! Category:Cuteness Category:Amazing! Category:You Category:Users! Category:SO CUTE! Category:Raura